victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Genevieve Mason
Hello :) I'm Genevieve, or Genie. This is the page with useless junk about me. Feel free to read on! Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Green *Favorite Feature: My voice Well, what you couldn't gather from my picture, I'll talk about. I used to have blonde hair, but it sorta turned brown over time. It's my second favorite physical feature, the first being my eyes. I'm glad I don't have brown eyes, because practically everyone I know has brown eyes. Wardrobe: I like dressing nice, according to occasion, but I'm never about my appearance. I love rolling in the grass or climbing trees on beautiful days, and don't really mind if it gets me a little dirty, as long as I'm able to shower afterward ;). I'll wear whatever fits and looks decent. I used to be slightly overweight, but I'm working it off. It was mostly around the time that my older brother committed suicide 3 years ago, upon which I fell into a depression. He was very dear to me :'( But let's move on. Family Edmund Mason He's a good father, with a kind heart, though he is always traveling with his work. I see him every once in a while, and I miss him, but he really does care about me, and I know he only works so much because he wants to provide for me and Bren. However, our relationship has grown distant, especially since my brother. Brenda Mason After my parents split 2 years ago, my father remarried Brenda. We came off to a rocky start, but eventually we started to get along. She's much younger than my real mother, so we act more like sisters. I call her Bren. We'd get along much better if we didn't have such clashing personalities, but I'll take what I can get. Hunter Mason My younger stepbrother. He's sweet, but he gets on my nerves ALL THE TIME! But I did miss having a brother around, so he's alright. William Mason This is a delicate topic... Will was my older brother, and we were very close. We stuck together when our parents fought, and he was my best friend, you know? Anyway, he was bullied a lot at school, and I guess he just forgot about me. He committed suicide, and our parents divorce followed suit. I miss him, but I'm moving on. But there's always awkward air whenever my father or I mention him. Romances Matthew Shane He has been my boyfriend since New Years of 2012. He was my New Years' kiss, and ever since, we've been happily together. He's one of the best parts of my life right now, because he just... gets me. He supports my band 100% all the time, but I've never heard him sing. I wonder if he's musical... Anyway, he's considering auditioning for Hollywood Arts, so if you see him around anytime soon, introduce yourself, 'cause secretly, he's kinda shy ;) Don't tell him I said that, or I'm dead meat. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Females